Bewitching A Muggle
by Rock-Star-For-Wood
Summary: Its been a few years sense Oliver Wood has left Hogwarts.... and life is treating him good.... but its about to get more complicated when he meets Kristin. A muggle from the USA. AN just bear with me and a new chapie will be along sometime
1. Song Intro

**Bewitching A Muggle**

Oliver's Song

_In the still of the night  
I can almost feel you lying next to me  
Like it used to be  
  
And it's hard to let go  
When there's always something there reminding me  
How things could be  
  
I've tried to get you off my mind  
I've tried to play my part  
But every time I close to my eyes  
You're still inside my heart  
  
Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby  
  
Like the stars in the sky  
You still keep on shining down your light on me  
but out of reach  
  
And I know that in time  
You will come back to your senses, see the signs  
And change your mind  
  
I try to look the other way  
And keep my heart on hold  
But every time I'm close to you  
I loose my self control_

_Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby  
   
Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Give me just one good reason why..._

_Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby_

_Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby_

_Heartbreak Lullaby: By The A* Teens_

Kristin's Song 

_What if my heart   
Had walked right past you   
What if my eyes   
Had never asked you   
To come and take the chains   
That kept me weighted down   
If you never saved me   
Oh, I know I'd still be   
  
Walking in sinking sand   
Flying with no place to land   
Oh, I'd be lost   
Searching for you   
Heaven would be out of reach   
My soul left incomplete   
That's where I'd be   
Without your love   
  
You're the reason   
I feel so safe   
The way you hold me   
Holds my heart in place   
I'm just thankful to be   
Where I am right now   
Without your arms around me   
I'd be where you found me   
  
Walking in sinking sand   
Flying with no place to land   
Oh, I'd be lost   
Searching for you   
Heaven would be out of reach   
My soul left incomplete   
That's where I'd be   
Without your love   
  
Ahh, ah   
Ahh, ah   
  
Oh, I would be   
  
Walking in sinking sand   
Flying with no place to land   
Oh, I'd be lost   
Searching for you   
Heaven would be out of reach   
My soul left incomplete   
That's where I'd be   
Without your love   
  
That's where I'd be   
Without your love_

_Without Your Love: by Shedaisy_


	2. Wood Gets a Shot

Wood Gets A Shot 

Oliver Wood just stepped out from the Leaky Cauldron on to the packed street of down town London. He had just finished visiting the Weasley twins in their new joke shop, which had taken off like a storm. Diagon Alley was unusually quiet that day compared to London. So just as he got on to the jumbled sidewalk he rammed into a moving muggle that was oblivious to the little pub that wizards knew so well. Quickly he helped the young girl up, whom he made fall.

            "Sorry 'bout that," he said with his distinct Scottish accent. The girl just smiled at him unable to say anything at the moment. Oliver scanned over her quickly. She was quite pretty.  She was about his height, with medium brown hair that had blond and red streaks. Her eyes were big and gorgeous and seemed to be a mix of green with blue and her voice was,

"That's ok," she finally spoke, "didn't see you. It's like you appeared out of no where!" and her voice was, American! Oliver liked American accents. He barely got to hear them. He suddenly found himself attracted to her but shook the thought out of his head. She was a muggle! It would be too hard to date her and she was American as well. She probably was just visiting and would go back to the US some time soon. She smiled then nodded at him.

"Well I must be going. It was nice running into you …Gryffindor," she said noticing the gold writing on his old team sweater from school. Before he could correct her she was already walking away,

"Maybe we'll run into each other again," she said disappearing into the crowd. Oliver could only hope. He wanted to give her his real name and more importantly get hers before she left London. Shaking his head he walked through the crowd to get to his apartment just down the road. The wizard complex was three blocks down from the Leaky Cauldron and looked like and old wore down building from the out side, but inside was much different. It was a nice snazzy place with oak paneling and deep red carpet. Oliver lived on the third floor in a flat, which he was able to afford with his professional quidditch money. The only bad thing was that the terrible two, the Weasley twins lived right below him and they tended to do all their experiments at night. He didn't sleep well at times because of this but he liked his little flat too much to move. Quickly removing his garments, he pulled on his practice robes and grabbed his firebolt to go to practice. Making sure he had all that he needed he apparated to Puddlemere stadium. He landed in the locker room at the same time as his teammate Tom Alary did, both crashing into each other. Oliver laughed as they got up off the floor.

"I gotta stop running into people today,"

"What do you mean by that Wood?" Tom asked.

" Oh London was jammed this morning with muggles and I slammed into a muggle girl coming out of the Leaky Cauldron,"

"Ooh! Was she pretty?" Tom cooed only concerned with the girls' appearance.

"Smashing sexy!" Oliver found himself saying, " and she was American too!" Tom winked at Oliver,

"Your favorite huh Oliver?" he said as they walked out onto the pitch.

"Oh course," Oliver said.

"Did you get her name?" Tom asked as he and Oliver got on to their broomsticks and flew up to do their laps.

"No. She called me Gryffindor though," Oliver said as he laughed a little at the thought. 

"Gryffindor?"

"Yeah. I was wearing my old team sweater from school." Tom laughed as well. The two finished up their laps and headed back down onto the pitch where most of the team was. A few others were still up in the air doing their laps. All together there were fourteen players, seven starters and seven reserves. Oliver was on the reserve side along with Tom. He played reserve Keeper while Tom played a Chaser. While Oliver was tall with brown hair that he tended to spike up, Tom was short with blond hair that was always neat and parted, at least before practice it was neat. There other two reserve chasers were girls, Carol Diggens who was a tall, lanky girl with long blond hair and Lira Limmas who intertwined her short, brown hair and appearance with her long running of the mouth. Mike Gasery was one of the reserve beaters. Quiet that boy was and very charming as well. Nicci Taern was the other beater. Loud like Limmas but not quite as obnoxious. Lastly there was Nick Carey the reserve Seeker. He was middle height and donned long strawberry blond hair that the guys hated but the girls seemed attracted to.  As for the Starters, there was Chaser and main captain Rich Felty who was real tall and fit with dark hair and light blue eyes. Casey Ray was a chaser as well. She was about the same height as Oliver and had long brown hair. What made her stand out from all the other girls, though, were her intense green eyes. The last chaser was Jordan Hagle. He was a lot like Tom in appearance, maybe a little more built, but everyone agreed that he could do with some classes in temper control. Megan Soren was the main Seeker. She was tiny and small with dark, curly red hair. She never was a big talker though. People always went to her with their problems cause they knew she would listen. Lindsey and Lara Bolt where tall, dark identical twins who were the Beaters. Talented those two were. Could think what the other was going to do it seemed like. Luckily they weren't mischievous like the Weasley Twins or Oliver could bet Rich would have his hands full. Last there was Orion Davis, Keeper. He was getting quite old and in the past few months Felty had been hinting towards Oliver that he might get the chance to be a starter, which Oliver was thrilled to hear. Oliver did, however, hold one important title at that time. While captain had to be a starting player, the co-captain could be whomever the captain felt worthy.  Oliver was instantly made co-captain cause Rich saw talent, skill, and leadership in Oliver. Not to mention Rich trusted him the most out of all the other team members. The only person who seemed to have a small problem with this was Jordan. He felt that co-captain should be for a starter as well but Felty didn't think that. The whole team, minus one, huddled together to begin practice,

"Today will be an easy day. I got a lot of paper work to fill out. As you all can see Orion is out today. That last hit on Tuesday's game really did him in so I have to put him on temp for a while. So as far as drills go for right now, Oliver you will take Davis' spot. Carey I want you to do speeding and diving tactics today. Alary, Limmas and Diggens, I want you three to run as many passing drills as you can. Gasery and Taern I would like it if you two would aim bludgers at the starting team while we go through drills. You know give Bolt and Bolter-More here something to do," Rich always thought it was funny to address Lara and Lindsey in some sly manner. He got a few laughs with that one. The reserves understood there positions and headed off to practice. Three hours latter the team was heading off to the showers but just as Oliver landed Rich pulled him aside.

"Oliver. I need to see you."

"Sure Rich," Wood said as he followed Felty into the coaches' office.  The thing was that the coach wasn't there. Actually he was never there. Rich did all the coaching. The only thing Greg Bunner did sense the start of the season was hand out forms to sign and sheets to when practices and games would be held. It was nearing April and the last time the team had actually seen him was on there first day back in October. No one really cared for Greg, especially not Rich who prayed daily for Bunner to get fired. Oliver stepped into the office with Felty and sat down on a wooden chair. It was just then that he noticed the troubled look on Felty's face.

"You ok Rich?" Oliver asked. Rich hastily scratched his head. Wood assumed he was working out how to word things.

"I've been telling you for ages now that you would get a shot. Well I think this is it. Davis doesn't want to go but this last injury was brutal on him and he's not getting any younger either. Basically I think Greg is going to drop him and if I know Greg the responsibility of finding a new keeper is on my shoulders. So this is what I'm planning on doing. Obviously you'll fill in for Davis on Thursday's game against those Spanish Rushing Bulls and next Wednesday's game in Australia. I have to hold tryouts; I'm guessing that following Saturday, but between you and me the only thing we're holding tryouts for is a reserve keeper. As far as I'm concerned you have the job as starting keeper. For Greg it will be for any possible keeper position. Great lug doesn't think you have what it takes to be starting keeper but if that stupid git ever came to a practice he would see how incredible you are. So any questions?" Wood snapped out of his daze and realized Felty was done talking.

"Just one. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Talk like there's no tomorrow?" Felty she gave a sheepish grin,

"Cause when you're in my position you wonder if there is a tomorrow,"


	3. Gryffindor Meets Kristin

Gryffindor Meets Kristin

Wood decided to fly, and then walk back home. He could of easily had just popped back home but he wanted to do some serious thinking. Ever sense he left practice, Richs last words played through his mind, " When you're in my position you wonder if there is a tomorrow," God knows how many times he felt like that. Especially being friends with the Weasley twins.  As he walked down the street of London he knew so well by now, he became lost in his thoughts. Not paying attention to his exact whereabouts he collided right into someone again. Immediately he snapped out of his thoughts,

"Damn so sorry," he said feeling like an idiot. This was the third time that day he ran into someone.

"It's ok. You like to run into people don't you?" the girl asked. Wood quickly made eye contact with the girl he bumped into and realized it was the same girl from earlier that morning. He turned a deep shade of red and smiled.

"Just today I do," the girl smiled back trying to ignore the fact she was being looked over by his eyes. Granted she was wearing a short waiters skirt and tight v-cut shirt. 

"Didn't he get a good look at me this morning?" she thought to herself then asked out loud, "Gryffindor right?" Wood shook his head no.

"Actually that was the name of my house at school. My name is Oliver. Oliver Wood."

"Pleasure. I'm Kristin. Kristin Bates." She shook his hand politely then not to her liking did what he did earlier. She quickly scanned over his body and realized she liked what she saw. They stood there for a moment in odd silence then she noticed his strange attire along with the broom in his hand.

"Odd look Oliver," she said. Wood turned red again wondering how he was going to get himself out of this one. Truth be-known it's best just to be honest but for wizards and witches sometimes telling a muggle the truth just doesn't work. Besides he couldn't really tell her anyway. It was against wizard law to do magic around a muggle or to tell a muggle what you were unless you really knew them and he for sure didn't know her. He would like to though. Luckily he wasn't wearing his practice robes but what was he going to say about the broom? 

"Just something special for work. We wear things like this once in a while,"

"And the broom?" Kristin asked raising an eyebrow with suspicion.

"A prize. They think it's funny. So! You sound American. Visiting from the States?" he asked getting the subject off him.

"Actually I just moved here,"

"For what?"

"My job. I'm painting out here for a company and as you can tell working part time as a waitress."

"I can," Wood said. He was contemplating at this moment if he dared to ask her out. It wouldn't hurt would it?

"Well Oliver, it's getting late and I should really be going. It was nice running into you again. Hope to do this again," Kristin turned around to disappear like she had done that morning but was stopped by Woods voice.

"Hold on!" Wood said making her turn back, "Want to meet me for lunch tomorrow?" he asked. Just after he said that he quickly thought of a muggle place he could meet her at. Kristin smiled,

"I'd love to! Where?"

"At Murphy's' say two? It's just down the road here," Wood suggested remembering the little deli he and the twins visited once. Kristin nodded her head.

"Ok, Murphy's' at two. Bye Oliver," she gave him a small wave and smile then headed off down the road. Wood just stood there frozen. He had just asked a muggle girl out. He never had done that before. He had always avoided doing things like this cause he felt it would cause nothing but trouble. But as far as Kristin was concerned, there was something about her that made him want to get to know her. At that moment he decided he needed to pay Fred and George a little visit. Not only did they have muggle money, which he would need to barrow from them in order to pay for lunch tomorrow, he also knew they had both once dated a muggle and he could use all the advice he could get so not to screw things up with Kristin. So Oliver immediately headed to the twins apartment. When he got there he heard a noise that was all too familiar. Just as he was about to knock a loud bang came roaring out. The explosion made the door swing open and standing in the middle of the room with their hair standing on end were the twins, both donning evil grins. 

"Oliver! Good to see you! Are we being loud?" George asked spotting Oliver outside the door.

"Weasley, you're always loud but that's not why I'm here," Oliver said carefully stepping into the twins shambled dinning room.

"We're gonna have to really clean this up before mum and dad show up," Fred said to George then turned his attention towards Oliver, "So then, what's the problem?"    

"Well I met this girl today and have a date with her tomorrow," George gave Oliver a confused look.

"Sense when do you come to us with girl problems?"

"Sense the girl I'm going to see tomorrow is a muggle," both Fred and George raised their eyebrows in shock.

"Wood! You got a date with a muggle?" Fed exclaimed, " I always thought you avoided muggle girls?"

"Well it's hard to avoid them if you run right into them,"

"True," George laughed as Oliver continued,

" And then you really can't avoid them when you run into them twice in one day and the second time they just have this weird affect on you. I swear she has a magnet on her that attracts me to her,"

"So then what's the problem," Fred asked laughing as well.

" That's a stupid question Fred! He's never dated a muggle before. He needs our advice on how to and if I'm guessing right to barrow some muggle money as well?" George said. Fred just got a huge smile as Oliver nodded his head yes.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you'd come to us looking for advice about girls!"

"Neither did I. So what do I do?" Fred thought on the matter for a few minuets then answered Wood.

" There are three rules when dating a Muggle who's not permitted to know about your _'life'. _Rule number one avoid any personal information. It makes things too messy,"

"Rule number two," George said hopping in, "No magic what so ever. That's and obvious one."

"And rule number three is more like advice. Try not to fall for the girl. When one does and finally tells the other the truth about themselves, one thinks they're lying as an excuse or it just really freaks them out if given proof," Fred finished.

"Oliver, if you do end up liking this girl just be careful how you do break the news. I know you're one to be frank with people but sometimes you're a bit brassy as far as honesty goes," George added handing Oliver some Muggle money and shoving Wood out the door so he and Fred could clean there mess up.


	4. The Date

The Date

That next morning Oliver showed up to practice with his nerves undone and his body drug through. Tom found him leaning against his broomstick asleep in the middle of Puddlemere's pitch. Lightly Tom pushed Wood to wake him up.

            "Tired Wood?"

             "Damn twins were up till two inventing, again!" Oliver groaned stretching. He was so tired at that time he didn't realize how nervous he was as well.

            "You know," Tom said, "You should really find other places to catch up on your sleep. Rich's getting worried that you're not getting efficient sleep,"

"I know I do but where can I go?"

"You are always welcome at my place and Riches place as well. Or may be…"

"Or may be what Alary?"

"Well may be its time you get a girlfriend," Tom gave Oliver a wink then flew up to do his laps. Oliver just rolled his eyes then remembered he had a date that afternoon. Finally waking up he realized he'd never been more nervous than ever. Why was this muggle girl having such a big impact on him? True he was going to take Fred and George's advice with the rules except he made up one more for himself. Truth; he was going to be honest with her. If she was wondering something about him and he couldn't tell her, than that was how he would answer her. No games, simple as that. Realizing that the rest of the team was up in the air doing their laps, Wood followed suit and joined them.  It was a good cool day and the air helped Oliver wake up. Granted he wished he could have had something to help him with his nerves. The funny thing was, as practice got under way, he was performing really well. Only during a half an hour break did his stomach give in and he got sick. Then back into the air he went and performed just like before. He was making spectacular dives and outstanding saves and catches and Rich was more than pleased, he was ecstatic. After practice was done, Rich went into the boys' locker to find his keeper.

"Oi Oliver! Are you in here?"

"Over here Rich," Oliver answered. Rich turned the corner to find Oliver by his locker fresh out of the shower with just a towel around his waist.

"You were spectacular! How were you doing all those moves today?"

"I always do that when I'm nervous," Rich looked at Wood confused.

"Nervous? What for! You know that you got the spot as keeper. I'm not going to push you back. Especially not after that!"

"It's not that Felty, I got a date this afternoon," Wood said staring to feel sick again.

"I understand that you're nervous but I didn't think you got that nervous," Rich looked at Oliver's face which was now turning green, "Um Oliver are you ok?" Oliver held up his index finger telling Rich to hold onto that thought then ran to the bathroom stalls. A few moments latter he came back not so green.

"Better?" Rich asked laughing.

"Yea, anyway I'm this nervous not cause of the date but because it's a date with a muggle girl," 

"A muggle!" Rich asked in shock.

"Yeah a muggle and I have no idea what to talk with her about. I mean Fred and George gave me some advice but other than that I have no idea what to do!" Rich thought for a moment,   

"You took muggle studies in school right?"

"Yeah,"

"How'd you do?"

"Pretty good actually, I mean I'm not dumb about their way of life or anything and it's not like she's from around here or anything so if I act like I know what I'm doing things should go well I hope,"

"Where's she from?"

"The US," Rich again thought for a moment.

"Well go with that. Talk about your school, just not too specific, talk about your friends and family. Just know when you're going too far. You might want to figure out something to do with Snitches. I don't think it's a smart idea if you're owl starts bringing your mail when you're around her. And until you know how much you like her, avoid magic!" Oliver rolled his eyes,

"I thinks that's obvious Felty," Rich just laughed then thought of one more thing,

"Oliver," Wood just gave him a puzzled look, "Just be yourself," Wood nodded and Rich turned to go then smirked as he got an idea.

"You know Oliver," he said quickly getting Wood's attention one more time, "It might not hurt if you just show up like that," Felty said winking. Oliver just blushed as Rich walked away laughing his head off. After the shock faded away from Riches last statement, Oliver finally finished up getting dressed. Looking at his muggle watch he noticed that he still had time before he met with Kristin. So without even thinking twice he apparated home and flopped down on his couch with a huge sigh.

"How am I going to pull this off?" he mumbled to himself then panicked. What was he going to do if she didn't like him? Then he paused and wondered what the hell he was thinking. _Why am I more worried if she doesn't like me then if she doses and I have to find a way to explain things to her? _Shocked at his own discovery Oliver got off his couch and headed to the bathroom. He quickly cheeked himself over then left to head to Murphy's. When he got there he noticed that he was fifteen minuets early. So he just told the hostess that he was waiting for someone and he would just wait by the door. As he waited a waitress went by and noticed him.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Oliver looked up to see the approaching witch, who worked their part time,

"Hello Cindy. Just waiting for someone,"

"Not one of the twins I hope?"

"No, no! A girl actually," Oliver laughed remembering the last time he came here with Fred. A complete disaster that event turned out to be. Cindy raised one eyebrow.

"A girl huh? Haven't seen you out with a girl sense," Oliver interrupted her,

"Yes a girl!" then he just got quiet, "Look Cindy, is it possible to get a booth in your section?"

"Yeah I'll save one for you. Why?" Oliver got real quiet and answered,

"Cause the girl is a muggle. I could use all the help possible," he looked real serious at Cindy and added a little louder than he should of, "I never dated one before,"

"Never dated one what?" Oliver looked like he was going to be sick. He turned and looked to see Kristin standing right behind him. _Shit! What do I say?_

"American, never dated an American before," he quickly thought up and which was true. He never dated an American either. Kristin just gave him a cheeky grin.

"Well don't worry, we don't bite unless provoked," Oliver smiled realizing his excused worked. Cindy then helped him out even more.

"Well if you two are ready to eat I can take you back to my section," Kristin and Oliver nodded their heads and followed Cindy back. On the way back Oliver noticed what Kristin was wearing. It was hard not to. She had on a pair of tight fitting black pants that rode on her hips. Flairs were what they were called Oliver believed and she had a fancy but fitting maroon v-cut shirt on that showed a little bit of her tummy and emphasized her upper chest. She had her hair down for the first time sense he'd seen her and just a light coat of pink lip-gloss across her lips. Oliver liked what he was seeing and noticed as they passed other tables, other guys liked what they saw too. Cindy sat them in the farthest corner booth, much to Woods liking. It was the perfect place to keep out of sight just in case he saw somebody he knew. As they looked over the menus Oliver desperately tried to think of something to say but couldn't. Luckily Kristin did.


	5. Important Authors Notice

To all my readers and which ever story you read... I am sorry for not updating but I have been thrown head in to school. Katie and Wood had an abrut hault in the middle of the next chapter due to my hectic schedual but will be updated this weekend..that is a promise. I will also be updating the not forgotten Muggle story ..my writers block in that story is starting to lift. For my new Vega Star I have a few tweaks to do to it and it wont be updated for a week at least. Foe further information go to my Authors page and Thank you to all the reviewers I've had..I would list you all but there were a lot of people.  
  
Kristin a.k.a. "The Rock Star" 


End file.
